Five days to fall inlove
by tenth-lieutenant
Summary: The impossible pairing: Ikkaku X Rangiku. M for language. Rangiku and Ikkaku lost a bet to their Captains- thus forced on 5 dates in a row, the final ending in a kiss. Can they meet the expectation?
1. Carnival

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Bleach**_

**Ikkaku X Rangiku**

**Out of bordeom I wrote thee...**

**The impossible has been accomplished!!**

**Warning: OOC, language, **

**Rating: M (For language)**

**Summary: Rangiku and Ikkaku lost a bet to their Captains: Thus forced to go on 5 dates in a row, the final one ending in a kiss. Can they meet the expectation?**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The air was warm as the two who were forced onto this infamous expedition walked side by side, into the carnival. The music drifted around them like background music.

"Lousy pick." Rangiku Matsumoto grumbled. Ikkaku Madarame groaned.

"Look, I wasn't the one who picked this _shitty_ place, alright?!" He snapped. "Zaraki-Taichou did!"

"Always Bellboy who chooses the place, should've known. Look let's just hurry up and get through this alright?"

"Fine." They walked in silence, rode rides in silence, everything was silent. It wasn't until Ikkaku got fed up with the quietness did he actually say something.

"I know you don't want to do this, and neither do I but, say _something_ so I don't go berserk with all the quietness!"

"Dickhead." She said simply. He was bald, and when he stood straight he really did look like a dick. Probably why he slouches.

"What?"

"You look like a dickhead."

"You little--"

"Bitch? Whore? What?" She said picking up a baseball to hurl it at the moving targets. "All of those certainly fit pretty well."

"Are you pissed at me?" Ikkaku asked meekly.

"No." She threw a ball. _Thunk_. "I mad at," _Thunk_. "My little snotty-ass brat of a Captain, for putting me here. He knows I don't like you too much." She tossed the last ball to him.

"And?" He threw it. _**Thunk**_.

"And...well that's about it. I mean we don't talk much, nor do we have anything in common."

"I like to drink every now and then." Ikkaku grunted throwing another round of baseballs. _**Thoof, thoof, thoof. **_"Ain't know reason to not like me."

"Look Baldy, we're just-"

"Call me bald one more time and I swear I'll bitch slap you so hard you wish you would've died on those plains of dirt."

She smirked at him. She grabbed up one of the baseballs, stepped back a foot or two...

"Ikkaku-san,"

"What now?" He looked at her.

"Catch!" She threw it at him, hitting him exactly between the eyes. He grunted, blood streamed from his nose at a rather face pace.

"What the hell Matsumoto?! Why'd you-"

"Don't ever insult me like that again, dip shit. You have no idea what I had to eat before comin' to the Soul Society!"

"Sorry geez!" He said nasally, before snapping his nose in place. "How am I suppose to know where you grew up?!"

"Just ask. Fox please." Rangiku said taking her prize. "Besides, what kind of man would you be if you just asked every once in awhile? A better one."

"I said sorry." Ikkaku reminded her.

"Sorry ain't gonna cover it...trust me."

"Ah...! They're having a sumo wrestling contest!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"Go enjoy your smelly boy sport! I'll be at the bar down the street okay?" Rangiku called after him as he raced off. "Baka..."

* * *

The sound of low commotion, glass clinking together, and the smell of smoke wafting around Rangiku gave her a good feeling. She slammed down her shot glass and poured some more.

"Fuck..." She slurred.

"Easy now Rangiku, we don' wanna clean up yer puke later." Joe the bartender said taking the bottle from her. "You should get home 'fore Toushirou yells atcha'..."

"I ain't leavin' just yet Joe. Waitin' on Ikkaku. That fucker'stakin' too long." She said standing. A hand grabbed her ass. She spun around kneeing the drunk bastard in his stomach, before slamming his head on the counter.

"Oh great, another barfight." Joe muttered.

Just as a fist was thrown Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody played. Matsumoto kicked three back, knocked out a few, and watched as one pulled out a switchblade. Just as he lunged, a fist slammed into his face.

"You okay, Matsumoto?"

"I'm fine Ikkaku." She huffed. "Now let's get the hell outta here. Later Joe." She left as if nothing happened.

Ikkaku put Rangiku's arm around his neck, helping her walk back home. He piled her up in the backseat, watching as she fell asleep. He drove back to the mansion Yamamoto built for the soul reapers stay.

"How was it Madarame?" Toushirou snickered as he got out of the car.

"Shut it brat." Ikkaku snapped. "Your Lieutenant got us into some trouble; bar fight."

Zaraki's laughter echoed out.

"Well you should've expected it. Oh, the night's not over yet. Take her upstairs and then report back to the kitchen. You guys are in time for late night poker."

"Isn't that what got me here." Ikkaku stated scooping up Rangiku as he closed the car door. "One hell of a first date..." He muttered.


	2. Day at the Beach

**Date no.2 Day at the beach.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Bleach.**

**Finally some ideas...**

**Thanks for your support Kira Michi!! ^^**

* * *

The hot sun beated down on thier backs as they walked along the shore, the water lapping at theor feet. Finding a spot to sit at farthest away from the tourists, Ikkaku remarked moodly:

"You sure do know how to get _married and single_ men to stare."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Baldy." Rangiku stated with a slight smirk. She layed out a beach towel, sitting down. "Now do me a favor and get the suntan lotion rubbed in."

Ikkaku grimaced...but did what she said. It felt _weird_...Like a dream. The carnival ending in a bar fight, this- all of it. But when he found her staring at him with those crystal sky blue eyes, he knew it was reality. Rangiku looked away, embarassed. She stood up grabbing her surfboard. She walked towards the ocean but stopped, loking over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna surf for a bit." She said awkwardly. He just nodded. He's not that bad, She thought, He's not...a bad snake.

Ikkaku stared at the woman in the baby blue bikini. Alot of his comrades thought of him as a perv...the ones who didn't like him. But really...he just said things to keep the silence away. He hated the silence. Silence allows regrets and mistakes to filterin.

He sighed closing his eyes. He let the heat of the sun comfort him. He layed there, mind content. A shadow passed over him. He peeked open an eye, feeling water drip onto his face.

"Ya' gonna just lay there?" Rangiku asked. Her hair was wet now...Along with the rest of her...She sat down beside him.

"You ain't a big fan of beaches, are ya'? At's okay. I ain't a big fan of carnivals." She addmitted, looking out at sea. "Got lost once, when I went with Gin. We snuck into he rides." She laughed slightly. "After that day..." She never finished.

"Tell me what happened." Ikkaku urged, sitting up. She smiled faintly.

"Well...Gin took hold of my hand..."

* * *

"Now list'n Rangiku, we's goin' in there ta' get some food an' ride _one_ ride, go' it?"

I nodded.

He clutched my hand and led me through the crowd of people. Someone bumped into me, our hands seperating. I scrambled back to my feet looking for him. But the crowd had carried us apart.

So I ran through...calling out his name.

But over the music...he didn't hear.

I eventually stumbled into a tent. It was the Big Tent where clowns and stuff perform. I was so scared I started crying. I ran out of there, just running. I didn't want to see those red headed, face painted _monsters_ any longer. I ran into someone and fell, but then a hand grabbed mine...

"Ya' gave me such a scare Rangiku." Gin chided cheerfully.

* * *

"I was so scared I just babbeled about the clowns and how scary they were. Gin teased me about it but he told me we were going to ride the merry-go-'round and leave since we had plenty of resources. But since that day I never liked carnivals." She laughed warmly. "Look at me, I'm just babbling away."

"The only reason I don't like beaches is _tourists_!" Ikkaku said loudly.

"Ikkaku!" Rangiku snapped. He howled out in laughter, she just shook her head and got up. "I'm goin' surfin' some more."

He stopped, realizing she was gone. He sat up watching her cut waves expertly. Tourists stopped and took photos. He spotted Rukia Kuchiki taking photos for the Carolina Surf magazine, smiling.

"Oi, Rukia!" She looked. "Get me a few copies!" She just nodded and went back to taking photos.

"Shi~t!" Rangiku screeched falling backwards.

She hit the water, and didn't resurface just then. Ikkaku held his breath. He watched as she resurfaced, blood running down the side of her face. She looked..._haggard_.

She blew water from her lips, knowing what was below her. Whistles blew, people scrammbled, and Ikkaku took action. The gray fin brushed along her thigh, her waist, before surfacing. Any minute now...he'd attack. She clampped her eyes shut, just floating. Tears made their way down her face.

"Rangiku!" Ikkaku called out. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Ran-no!" He jumped off his surfboard, diving in.

He swam down to her, and mounted the back of the shark. He pulled on the gills until the shark let go of Rangiku. When it did Rangiku swam up, blood flowing from her hand. Ikkaku snapped the shark's jaw, blood clouding the water. He surfaced beside Rangiku's board, and hopped on. Rangiku clutched her hand, blood running down her arm.

"Just your hand?" Ikkaku asked quickly. She nodded sobs errupting from her. Her eyes were clampped shut.

"The pain..." She choked. "Is like venom..."

Ikkaku hopped down into the water, moved to the side of the board, wrapped his arms around the board like he was holding a swim-noodle, and moved his head under Rangiu's arm, kicking his legs he brought them back to shore.

**At the hospital.**

"It's just a few flesh wounds, we'll have 'em stiched up right away." The doctor smiled. There was a glint in his eye. It wasn't everyday a gorgeous woman like Rangiku came in wearing a bikini with a shrk bite. " I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry Rangiku." Ikkaku said softly, when the door clicked shut.

"Oh it's no big deal." She assured him. "But thank you...for saving my life." She wiped at her eyes with her good hand.

The Doc. came back, an annoyed look on his face. He stitched up Rangiku's hand in silence and told her to be careful next time before handinng her a sheet to sign. As Ikkaku and Rangiku left the hospital, gray clouds covered the sky. They went home, cleaned up but knew the second date wasn't over yet.......

* * *

**A/N: I'm splittin' this up into 3 parts...too long to be one chapter. ^^**


End file.
